ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Necrobane
Zombiejiger, also known as Z''' and the '''Necrobane is a Titan Prince, the ruler of Necropolis and the author of Liber Necropolis. Appearance As a Titan Prince, Z has various different forms that he can take. His preferred is the one seen to the right, an eldritch being with two mouths, leathery armor and tentacles. When 'formal' he appears much the same, but less monstrous and dressed in a white robe. Other favorite bodies vary between a Pharaoh-like form and a powerful armored form that can alternate between bipedal and quadrupedal locomotion. Personality Zombiejiger's personality would outwardly appear to reflect the world where he lives. Those not used to the Titan Prince find him a dark and brooding entity who enjoys being surrounded by death. However, the Necrobane is in fact a rather affable being with a rather morbid sense of humor. The Titan Prince enjoys reading and writing, having an entire personal library which, according to him, is second only to the The Librarium Infinitum. Here he keeps all the books written by the other great Titans as well as countless books on other subjects. Statues, trophies and relics of Zombiejiger's past are also displayed within. He is quite proud of his title as the Lord of Death, leading to his conflicts with Nyarlothotep and Vagash The Lich Queen. Since he was at a Necromancer's convention during Vagash's attempted invasion of Necropolis, he has been vying with Akreious to be able to decide the Lich Queen's fate, much to the Sol Entity Emissaries' annoyance. Zombiejiger wishes to remove Vagash's skull and pearl to display in his library. Somehow Zombiejiger is friends with the Titan Prince of Fire and Justice, the Lord of Cinders, despite their seemingly conflicting personalities and interests. He does, however, get along (almost) just as well with the chaotic Akreious. Nature Although he is a Titan, the Necrobane seems to have transcended beyond that term. He is in fact one of the Titan Princes, cosmic entities that maintain the universe. History Zombiejiger the Necrobane is a Titan Prince and ruler of Necropolis. At one point he managed to talk Sol in to building him the Necrobane Praetorians and Necropolis War Sphinxes. Along with Akreious, he spectated the Trial of Sol. When an assassination attempt of Sol's incarnation failed, Sol sent the assassin to Necropolis, much to the Necrobane's delight. Zombiejiger later appeared on Morpheus with Akreious to witness Sol's final verdict on its fate. Afterwards the secretive death cult known as the Necrovore began to worship Z. One of his incarnations muted his powers and tracked down an Eldritch Thing in order to experience the "thrill of the hunt." He found her amidst a ravaged human colony and ended up destroying the creature amidst a "haunted" graveyard. Powers and Abilities *'Death-related Powers': As the Titan of Death, Undeath and Heavy Metal, Necrobane has powers related to death. **'Death Manipulation': The Necrobane can manipulate life and death, most commonly to revive deceased allies. Lesser uses create mindless undead, while with great concentration Zombiejiger can fully resurrect someone. **'Devour': Using his second mouth, Zombiejiger can devour an opponent's "soul" into a void. *'Osiris Onslaught': A storm of purple energy bolts that fall from the sky. *'Intangibility': Z, in any incarnation, can become intangible at will. This allows him to dodge attacks and simply walk through walls. *'Reality Warping': Zombiejiger can manipulate reality at whim, although he does not use this to the extent of Akreious. *'Magic User': As a necromancer, Zombiejiger has control over various types of magic including High Magic. *'Cosmic Awareness': A filtered form of omniscience, which lets the Necrobane automatically know what will affect him or what he wishes to know. *'Omnipotence of his Realm': Due to his nature, the Necrobane has complete and utter control over his realm. Incarnations *Nephthys: Possibly Z's favorite incarnation, a human woman. *Osirian Erebus: A humanoid incarnation with purple eyes, who dresses in jet black. *Mephistopheles Erebus: A pale humanoid with bleached white hair and green/purple swirled eyes. *Drake Erebus: Similar to the above, a humanoid that uses Kaiju Batteries to merge kaiju. *Ultraman Necro: An Ultra with control over death. * Necro Convoy: A powerful robot from a universe where normal incarnations are blocked. *Zombiejiger: The most well-known incarnation, a Titan that frequents the Rift Café. * Zombiejiger: A mechanoid Cyberbot and Chief Engineer of the Atlanta. At least one alternate version exists. * Zombiejiger: A cyborg Ultra Editor Admin. Creations *'Necropolis': His realm and domain. *'Liber Necropolis' *'Harbingers': *'Watchers': *'Z Crystals': Category:Zombiejiger Category:Metaverse Series Category:Titan Prince Category:Cosmic Entity